Field emission display is an emerging flat panel display. Similar to the working principle of conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT), such new field emission display forms images by electron beam bombarding on fluorescent powders. Compared with other flat panel display (FPD), field emission display has potential advantages in luminance, visual angle, response time, working temperature range, power consumption and other aspects. One key to the excellent properties of FED is preparation of luminescent material. Magnesium stannate has good chemical and thermal stability, internal structural defects is very good for it to obtain good quality. It has potential applications in the field of luminescent material.